


Don't tell Mom and Dad.

by trikrucub



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Shy Lexa (The 100), Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikrucub/pseuds/trikrucub
Summary: The two of our favorites, engaging in a forbidden  romance of a different nature! Time is of the essence. They can't let their parents walk in on them!
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Don't tell Mom and Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Step-sibling aus have always fascinated and captivated me. So here goes. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for the typos!

Lexa Woods, decked in her favorite leather jacket, tight jeans, and boots, in all of her green-eyed, dark eye-shadowed and heavy eyelined glory, walked up to the porch of the decently sized cottage. She was nervous. And Lexa Woods never got nervous. But this girl was her exception, she guessed. 

She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, and took in a deep breath." You can do this. It's just her. Your favorite person in the entire world. No big deal. She's only just the love of your life so no pressure right?" she nervously licked her lips and bounced on the soles of her feet gathering courage to ring the doorbell and in the bargain, nearly crushing the small bouquet of carefully picked out white lilies she had bought for her. 

Suddenly, and to her surprise, she will deny letting out a squeak, she swears it wasn't her, the big wooden door in front of her opens, and a smirking girl, wearing a short, flowy white lace dress, showing creamy arms and toned thighs and the rising curve of a beautifully full chest, leans against the door frame.

"You were taking too long Lex, I could hear you thinking for the last ten minutes. It's just me baby, there's no need to stress so much," Clarke says, trying t calm down the girl who has consumed her every thought since the day they met. Clarke stretches out her arm and grasps Lexa's fingers, gently guiding her into the house.

Actually being in Cakre's presence significantly calms Lexa down and she shy hands over the bouquet to Clarke, "For you, I know they're your favorites," she says and shyly pecks Clarke on her pink lips.

Clarke closes her eyes and hums into the kiss, prolonging it and locking her arms around Lexa's neck, drawing her flush up to her with their chests pressing. Lexa's arms automatically move to grasp Clarke's curvy hips and she gasps as Clarke nips her pouty bottom lip and begins to pepper kisses down her throat, lingering to suck her pulse point.

"Clarke," she chokes out," we can't baby, we barely have enough time as it is until they get back here," Lexa pants, still reeling from the heated kisses Clarke is pressing into her neck and prominent collar bones now.

"We have an hour and a half at the minimum, Lex. Relax," Clarke says, pulling back slightly to look into Lexa's dilated eyes.

"Okay, alright, but we need to be quick okay babe?" Lexa says, rolling her eyes and dragging Clarke to the sofa and gently pushing her down onto it. She could never say no to anything her blue-eyed goddess asked of her, she realized and smirked.

They make out heatedly for a few minutes sucking and nipping, knowing they would leave marks, before beginning to tear off each other's clothes in a frenzy.   
Guiding Clarke's arms out of her bra straps, she immediately latched on to her already puckered, rosy pink nipples and began to suck at them, paying each of them equal attention and flicking them with her tongue skillfully to the soundtrack of Clarke's gasps and moans in the background.  
.  
Clake's fingers fly to grasp Lexa's hair rather tightly and begins to tug her lower down her body after a particularly intense nip to her right breast and Lexa moans scattering kisses everywhere she can reach over the pale skin in front of her, leaving satisfying reddish marks in the wake.

Making eye contact with an impatient Clarke, she smirks and begins to tug down her panties with her teeth, painstakingly slow.

"Lexa, if you don't hurry up, I swear to God..." she trails off after a little nip to her mound, gasping and closing her eyes as she throws her head back.

"Clarke, baby look at me," Lexa orders and is right about to jump into actually pleasuring her girl when a car horn suddenly blares and the headlights of a car flash through the living room curtains.

"OH FUCK!" Clarke whispers before the both of them scramble to put on their clothes and adjust their hair.

They quickly sit themselves on opposite ends of the couch, far away from each other and Lexa leans over to grab the remote and put the TV on to make it seem like thats what they were engaged in and not each other's bodies.

Lexa looks over to Clarke and realizes that the girl looks nervous and jittery.  
"Clarke, look at me," she says which makes Clarke send over a nervous smile to her, she leans over and gives a quick squeeze to Clarke's palm," Dont worry about this okay? I'll handle the talking. Hell of a date though huh?" she jokes and manages to get a genuine chuckle out of her.

Right after which the front door opens and in walk Abby and Marcus, holding hands.

"Hey girls!" Abby greets them,"did the two of you have a good evening?" 

"We sure did!" Lexa cheerfully replied, sending Clarke a wink.

Kane smiles and walks over to Lexa, placing a quick kiss on her head, "I'm glad you and Clarke are getting along so well sweetheart. It means a lot to Abby and me."

"Of course, dad. don't worry about it. Clarke is easy to get along with. It's impossible to not like her, Lexa says, smiling sweetly at Clarke who sends an adoring look back at her. 

Abby smiles happily," Why are the two of you so dressed up by the way?"

"Oh no, we were just planning to go to Raven's house but she canceled it at the last moment," Clarke joins the conversation.

"Well that's sad, why don't the two of you order some pizza, since we've already eaten? " Marcus suggests.

"Yeah, dad that'd be good, Clarke which one do you want? Pleeaase not pineapple. It's gross" says Lexa using the opportunity to sidle up to Clarke under the pretense of browsing the menu on her phone.

"You're gross!" Clarke shoots back at her, nudging her in the ribs, to which Lexa only smiles. 

"I've never seen step-sibling get on as well as the two of," Abby laughs and leads Kane up to the bedroom to settle in for the night, leaving the two of them alone on the couch.

Clarke leans into Lexa's body, resting her head on her shoulder, while Lexa gently smiles at her. "Next time maybe?" Clarke hopefully asks.

"Of course, Clarke, but even then, I think today was perfect." Lexa breathes out, laying a gentle kiss on Clarke's lips. Wishing that someday, things might be different for them.


End file.
